The Twin Ninjas of Konoha
by robin650825
Summary: <html><head></head>Sting and Rogue find themselves lost in another universe. How did they get there in the first place and how will they get back?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and Masashi Kisimoto owns Naruto**

Standing before the two dragon slayers was a huge village.

"Hey Rogue, where are we?" Sting said.

"How should I know?" replied Rogue.

The village was known as Konoha. The two dragon slayers walked towards it.

"Hey, who are they?" whispered a woman.

"I don't know, but they look dangerous" muttered the man.

The dragon slayers overheard what the villagers were saying.

"I wonder why they don't trust us" asked Sting.

"Well it's normal that they don't trust us because they don't know us" answered Rogue.

**Training Grounds**

"Hey, you're late!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way. Anyways, let's get started. Your assignment is to get these bells from me before noon, and if you can't get them then you will be tied to this post. You can use any weapons including the shuriken and if you don't come at me with a full killing intent then you won't be able to win" Kakashi explained.

"Those weapons are dangerous sensei!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser" Naruto teased.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest, you can ignore them lowest scores losers, when I say start you can begin" Kakashi

Naruto quickly pulled out his kunai and ran towards Kakashi as fast as he could. Kakashi caught his attack easily.

"Don't be in such a hurry I didn't say start yet, but you attacked me with a full intent to kill me, what can I say I think I'm starting to like you guys" Kakashi praised.

The three genin grinned.

"Get ready start!" Kakashi announced.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Sasuke and Sakura hide while Naruto confronts Kakashi.

"You and me, right now, fair and square!" Naruto yelled confidently.

"You know compared to the others your a little bit weird" Kakashi commented.

The only thing weird is your hair!" Naruto taunted.

_**Forest**_

"How did we end up in a forest?" questioned Sting.

"It's because you got us lost!" Rogue roared.

"Hey look at this sign! It's a training ground." Sting said excitedly.

"So what of it?"

"We can train here so we can be stronger than Natsu and Gajeel san, don't you want to win the Grand Magic Games?" Sting asked.

"Yeah"

" Hey look at that guy with the gray hair and the mask, let's go fight him"

"Why?"

"If he's strong then he can train us if he's not we'll find someone else"

"Fine, but he's fighting some blonde haired kid"

"Who cares, let's go!"

Sting and Rogue run towards Kakashi.

"Hey! masked guy come fight us!"

"Who are those two?" Kakashi whispered.

"Hey Kakashi sensei who are those two ninjas?"

" Ninjas what is that kid talking about?"

" **White Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Shadow Dragon's Roar!**"

A white and dark beam shoots at Kakashi but he dodges it.

"I'll have to get serious." Kakashi muttered.

"Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura the assignment is canceled for now!"

Kakashi lifted his headband and reveals his sharingan.

"That's the sharingan!"said Sasuke surprised.

Sting smirked."Rogue let's go!"

"Yeah!"

"**White Drive**"

**"Shadow Drive**"

"What is this?! Is this some sort of kekkei genkai?!" Kakashi shouted.

"Holy Nova!" Sting punches Kakashi in the face but he manages to block half of his face. Kakashi pulls out a kunai and starts running to Sting at a rapid speed. He aims a Sting's chest but Sting quickly dodges it. "Shadow Dragon's claw!" While Sting dodged, Kakashi was still in the same position and Rogue hits Kakashi head on. "Is Kakashi sensei really a jonin? He's getting beaten pretty bad maybe we should go help him " Naruto wondered.

"I don't know about Sasuke and Sakura but I'm going to battle them with Kakashi sensei" Naruto starts to run at Rogue. "**Shadow Clone jutsu!**" "No Naruto don't come these guys are too strong for you! I'm fine on my own!"Kakashi screamed. "I don't care what you say I'm going to fight them!" "That idiot" Sasuke whispered.

"Rogue you deal with the kid" said Sting.

"Whatever" Rogue quietly said.

Rogue grabs Naruto's arm and tosses him at the tree.

"Naruto!"Kakashi roared. Kakashi uses his **chidori** and starts running at Sting, he grazes Sting's shoulder. "Hey, your pretty strong how about you train us" "... Wait...what?!" all of team 7 were confused. "But you just.." Sakura muttered. "Wait Sakura don't say anything, sure I'll train you guys" "Alright!"said Sting excited. "Why Kakashi?" Sakura questioned. "Because it's better to be friends with them then to be enemies " Kakashi whispered."Alright you two are now in team 7"


End file.
